Como una Droga
by Di Black
Summary: One-Shot. Dramione. "Porque para mí, Draco Malfoy es una Droga de la cual quiero alejarme." Basado en una experiencia personal. ¡Lee y deja un Review! ¡Espero que les guste!


_Disclaimer: __Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Solo a sus respectivos autores. Yo solo escribo por pura diversión y sin recibir nada a cambio._

_Notas antes de leer: __Fic basado en una experiencia personal. Dedicado a esa persona que recibió mi carta._

**Como una Droga**

De verdad que no sé cuando empezó. Yo soy una chica a la que le gustan las cosas comunes y que, a pesar de que todos piensen que soy diferente, soy más normal de lo que aparento. Ser la bruja más lista de toda mi generación de Hogwarts dejó algo bueno: Un buen puesto en el hospital San Mungo de Heridas mágicas. Directora General. Bueno, es que la verdad que empecé siendo una medimaga, pero ahora, a mis 22 años, ya soy la Directora General. Ron está orgulloso de mí, Harry también, y yo, bueno, yo lo estaría también, si no es que fuera porque tengo que lidiar con el jefe del Departamento mágico de Enfermedades mágicas del ministerio de magia. Y no es que no me agrade el departamento, lo que no me agrada es el jefe: Draco Malfoy. Y quizá por eso soy más normal de lo que la gente piensa, porque yo, no sé cuando pasó ni cómo, pero me he enamorado perdidamente de Draco Malfoy. Y eso es lo malo de tener que trabajar en conjunto. Antes podría observarlo de lejos y me sentía feliz, cuando él iba a visitar al antiguo Director General: Peter Taylor, pero ahora, ahora será diferente, es por eso que cuando digo que soy más normal de lo que la gente piensa, es porque es verdad.

Hace un año que soy la directora general, y una vez por semana, me vuelvo loca. Hoy, viernes, es ése día. Camino por los pasillos lentamente hasta mi oficina. Me detengo y suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. Entré y como lo imaginé, ahí estaba el, mi tortura. Se volvió a verme con sus ojos grises, que sin que lo sepan me derriten. Camino hacia mi escritorio y me siento en mi silla.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar, Granger – me dice

Su voz melodiosa llega a mis oídos aunque su voz suena un poco irónica. Me sobo las sienes un poco y cierro los ojos. Tomo aire y luego pienso en mis palabras. No me tomó más de una fracción de segundo en saber lo que le iba a responder, abriendo mis ojos.

-Soy una mujer ocupada, Malfoy.

Como lo sospeché. Malfoy no se iba a quedar con la duda, de lo que me pasaba, y, como cada viernes de cada semana, haría exactamente la misma pregunta que formulaba y a la que yo no respondía sinceramente.

-Ocupada, ¿eh? Directora General. Nunca me imaginé que llegaras a este puesto tan pronto – dijo. ¡Vamos Malfoy! No hagas la tortura más larga. ¡Pregunta ya lo que preguntas cada viernes! – Si bien estas ocupada, ¿es que acaso alguien está en tus pensamientos? – me quedé helada.

Nunca preguntaba eso. Siempre me preguntaba "¿Y se puede saber que te tiene tan ocupada?" y yo siempre le contestaba "Algo que a ti no te interesa" porque la verdad que no le iba a decir que él era todo lo que me pasaba. Pero ésta vez, no me lo pregunto. Formuló una pregunta que no me esperaba. Supongo que puse una cara sorprendida porque él se rió y fuerte. Luego pasó su blanca mano por su hermoso pelo platinado que ahora ya no tenía con gel, sino más bien un poco rebelde, pero de una forma que se veía extremadamente sexy. Y eso no solo lo hacía en ese día. Lo hacía siempre que nos veíamos.

-Parece que sí – dijo terminando de recorrer su cabellera con su mano, y luego tomando una posición elegante, y, de nuevo, sexy.

Suspiré. Esto no debería estar pasando. Si Malfoy se quedaba un segundo más en esa habitación juro que me levantaría, lo besaría en su boca, su cuello y… haría algo más que solo besarlo.

-Malfoy – respondí con la voz más calmada que pude – ésta es la lista de la medicina que necesitamos en el hospital – tomé una carpeta y me levanté rodeando mi escritorio para llegar a su lado. Se la tendí, y él la tomó. Mi mano rozó con la suya y fue una suerte que mi bata fuera de manga larga porque si no, hubiera notado mi piel chinita del puro contacto.

-Lo necesito para el lunes. ¿A qué hora llega el cargamento?

-Yo te hablaré después a tu casa, para decirte la hora.

Genial. Otra vez como siempre. No me apetecía ver de nuevo su cabeza en mi chimenea. Me impacienté. Respondí que estaba bien y luego, me fui a mi silla de nuevo. Comencé a hojear unos papeles y los "leía" rápidamente. Pero la verdad era que estaba atenta escuchando cada movimiento de Draco Malfoy. Escuché sus pasos alejarse y salir por la puerta. Levante mi rostro y, tal como imaginé, se había ido. Tenía coraje conmigo misma. ¿Cómo es que me pasaba esto a mí? Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes por coraje. Tenía ganas inmensas de gritar. Cerré mis puños lo más fuerte que pude y comencé a pensar por la siguiente hora.

¿Qué era lo que pensaba Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso es que él ya se había dado cuenta de que me tenía loca por él? A veces yo veía insinuaciones de su parte, ¿o era mi mera imaginación? No podía aguantarlo ni un minuto más.

Me levanté de mi asiento, salí y llegue hasta las chimeneas de la recepción. La recepcionista me observó extrañada, puesto que nunca iba para allá, a no ser de algo urgente.

Yo tenía mucho trabajo. Pero ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba irme de Londres lo más rápido que pudiera.

Me adentré en la chimenea, y, cuando menos acordé, ya estaba en la oficina del ministro. El ministro que era nada más y nada menos que mi amigo Harry Potter. Lavender me vio a lo lejos y saludó. Dijo que esperara un momento porque Harry estaba ocupado, pero que en cuanto saliera el señor John Gray, me recibiría. Harry siempre tenía un campito para ver a su amiga, por mas ocupada que estuviera su agenda.

-¿Quieres que le hable a Ron? – me preguntó Lavender con voz preocupada. Yo asentí con la cabeza y, unos minutos más tarde Ron estaba ahí.

Ron se sentó a mi lado con cara preocupada mientras yo tenía la cara más normal que podía. Claro que no debí de haber estado haciendo un buen trabajo porque Ron tenía una cara de desesperación que…

La puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió. Me levanté y Ron me siguió hacia adentro. Me senté en un sofá de la amplia oficina de Harry que, cuando me vio, se acerco.

Harry se sentó delante de mí. Ron a mi derecha. Y yo, sin poderlo evitar más comencé a llorar. Estaba desesperada, y ellos dos no preguntaron que me sucedían, porque, ya sabían que no era el momento para preguntarme algo. Simplemente me abrazaron y yo. Tomé una decisión, no sé si fue precipitado o no, pero simplemente dije:

-Harry, quiero que me transfieran

Harry se quedó pasmado al escucharlo. Y ron se hubiera caído, de no estar sentado.

-Pero… ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – me preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-A donde sea.

-Harry se lo pensó. Se levantó y fue a su escritorio. Buscó unos papeles pero no encontró nada, así que salió.

Me tranquilicé. Ron no preguntó nada, simplemente se me quedo viendo.

-¿Por qué, Hermione?

-Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar, y estando en San Mungo, no tengo mucho tiempo – respondí a Ron

Bueno, no había dicho nada de mentiras, yo quería pensar y alejarme de Draco Malfoy, y estando en San Mungo, no había mucho tiempo, además de que no me ayuda en nada verlo a él.

Momentos después entró Harry. Se sentó y me dijo:

-Hay una vacante de medimaga en Manchester, es lo único que Malfoy tiene en toda Inglaterra.

Malfoy. De nuevo su nombre. Pero yo sabía que en esa región, Parvati era la encargada. Así que, sin pensarlo 2 veces dije que sí.

-Los trámites no serán tan largos. El lunes podrás trabajar ahí.

Lo pensé un poco y dije:

-¿Puedo quedarme hasta el viernes en San Mungo?

Harry se sorprendió, pero enseguida asintió con la cabeza. Es que la verdad había algo que yo quería hacer.

La semana siguiente se me pasó rápido. Cuando acordé, era viernes de nuevo. Eran las 9 de la mañana, tenía 2 horas antes de que Malfoy llegara. Tomé una hoja y comencé a escribir.

_Malfoy:_

_Hay unas cuantas cosas que te quiero decir. _

No. Ese comienzo no estaba bien. Rompí la hoja y tomé otra.

_Malfoy:_

¿Qué decirle? Ahora no me venía nada a la mente. Después de unos momentos bastante largos comencé a escribirle. Cuando terminé la carta, la leí para mis adentros.

_**Malfoy.**_

_**Gracias por molestarme. No sé qué hubiera hecho de mi vida si tú nunca hubieras estado en ella. Tal vez me hubiera aburrido demasiado. No sé cómo ha pasado, pero es que necesito decírtelo, Me atraes. Me gustas, Te amo.**_

_**Un poco loco, ¿no crees? De todas maneras, yo creo que no nos vamos a ver nunca más. Además, de que siendo como eres, nunca me vas a contestar.**_

_**Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.**_

_**GRACIAS.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

Observé el reloj. 10 para las once. Ya casi llega la hora en que él cruzaría la puerta. Yo no quiero estar ahí para verle. Tomé un sobre que tenía ahí y metí mi carta, declaración, despedida dentro de ella, y lo cerré. Escribí Draco Malfoy al frente y lo dejé arriba en el escritorio, en un lugar visible.

Salí con mis cosas y me despedí de todos. Me fui a mi casa.

El lunes en la mañana, yo estaba feliz por haber cambiado de hospital, y comencé mis actividades como siempre. La mañana estaba muy normal hasta que tocaron en mi consultorio.

Parvati estaba ahí. Entró y se sentó.

-Hermione – me dijo – te tengo un recado de Malfoy.

Me quedé pasmada. ¿Un recado de Malfoy?

-Me dijo que, si te veía, te dijera que te va a contestar lo que escribiste.

-¡Ah! Si… Bueno, Gracias por el recado. – dije lo más normal que pude

-si no es mucha molestia, Hermione, ¿Qué le escribiste?

-Nada, Parvati – yo no iba a decirle nada a ella, sabiendo lo chismosa que es – es algo tonto.

Parvati se quedó callada y con una cara de curiosidad. Se despidió y se fue.

Todo esto me pasó en octubre del año pasado. El 1 de octubre me mandó decir que me iba a contestar. Hoy 3 de Mayo, yo aquí estoy, en mi consultorio, y aún no recibo contestación. ¿Pero qué más da? Yo sé que nunca la voy a recibir. Tengo unas enormes ganas de verlo. Pero… No quiero enfrentarme a él. No sé donde quedó lo Gryffindor en mí, pero así son las cosas. Y así mis sentimientos. Porque para mí, Draco Malfoy es una Droga de la cual quiero alejarme. Una Droga muy fuerte, que poco a poco me mata.

**FIN**

**¡¡Hola!! Pues un nuevo One-shot de Dramione. Es solo un one-shot basado en una experiencia personal y real. Yo: Hermione Granger, él: Draco Malfoy.**

**Yo creo que éste final no es un final muy bueno, seguro y quieren más, pero, así termina la historia, ¿Por qué? Porque él a mí nunca me dio una respuesta a pesar de haberme dicho que la iba a obtener, y mientras no la reciba, (que hay un 99.9% de seguridad de no recibirla), éste One-shot no tendrá continuación, y por lo tanto, éste será su final.**

**Espero sus opiniones en un review, ¿va? **

**One-Shot dedicado a él. Aunque no lo crean, va dedicado para aquella persona que nunca respondió mi carta.**

**Di Black**


End file.
